Video Game Rap Battles 7
The 7th installment of Video Game Rap Battles. It features Playstion mascots, treasure hunter Nathan Drake, conduit Cole McGrath, and demon Dante Sparda, against the Nintendo mascots, pyrokinetic Mario, Hero of Time Link, and the Pokemon Trainer Red. It was uploaded October 5th, 2013. Cast Cameron Greely as Mario, Link, and Red (Actor) Mac (VGRB) as Cole McGrath and Nathan Drake Hunter Tolliver as Dante Vic (TIS) as Red (Voice) Lyrics 'Dante:' Here we go! 'Cole McGrath:' Step back, Bros. 'Nathan Drake:' Watch us super smash these freaks! 'Dante:' You've been washed up by the new wave 'Nathan Drake:' Stay with your 80's geeks! 'Dante:' This is quite the army here! 'Cole McGrath:' A plumber, a child, and an elf that's silent! 'Nathan Drake:' Let's slaughter these E rated kids! 'Dante:' So come on lets get violent! 'Cole McGrath:' Light you up like electrokinesis, 'Dante:' Sharper than the Rebellion's Blade 'Nathan Drake:' Hell, I find junk in lost caves worth more than your crappy Wii U's made 'Cole McGrath:' All your games are so repetitive, 'Dante:' Hell, I can't tell them apart 'Nathan Drake:' Why are you has beens even here? 'Dante:' This is Battle Royale of All-Stars! 'Mario:' It's-a me, Mario! 'All:' And the Super Smash Bros! 'Link:' Spittin' Hits as 8-bits while drake was known as Indiana Jones! 'Red:' Screw Indiana Jones, he's Lara Croft except sadistic! 'Link:' He's more annoying than Angel-Boy, 'Mario:' Man, we're facing an emo Pit! 'Red:' There's a reason we've been here so long, take the Hero of Time's word: 'Link:' Let's see your piece of junk rebellion clash with a real Master Sword! 'Red:' Ya, when it comes to fans, we've caught them all! 'Mario:' While you're worse accidents than Cole! 'Link:' And the Devil won't be the only thing Crying against the world's greatest console! 'Dante:' (Laughs) Us crying? 'Cole McGrath:' You got more fans? 'Nathan Drake:' Greatest console of them all? 'Cole McGrath:' Fine we'll bring the Brawl, 'Dante:' Be more abusive than shoving animals in balls! 'Nathan Drake:' You've been around for so long, 'Cole McGrath:' But when was your last Game of the Year award? 'Dante:' This mild cartoon violence against slaughter, blood, and gore! Hell, it's a puny fairy to a demon, 'Cole McGrath:' Fireballs to Pyrokinesis, 'Nathan Drake:' Don't get me started on this lonely child, 'Cole McGrath:' Blow them all into triforce pieces! 'Dante:' You three are finished already? 'Nathan Drake:' I thought they'd be more fun 'Cole McGrath:' Turned out you're just as disappointing as the Xbox One! 'Link:' Dante'd know about disappointments! 'Mario:' A worse reboot than Sonic here! 'Red:' Give us a few months to show you the next Game of the Year! 'Mario:' You've all been out classed! 'Link:' Since the start of this match! 'Red:' Are we ready? 'Mario and Link:' Yeah! 'Red:' Well, Let's finish them! 'All:' FINAL SMASH! 'Link:' Compare us the the tri-force, we are courage, wisdom, and strength! 'Red:' Been master since the 80's 'Mario:' And proving our dominance with another game! 'Link:' The Greatest Legacy of Games lives to never be diminished! 'Mario:' Game Over, All-Stars! 'Red:' Take this, TRIPLE FINISH! Who Won? Dante, Cole McGrath, and Nathan Drake Mario, Link, and Red Category:Video Game Rap Battles Category:Mac (VGRB) Category:Hunter Tolliver Category:Mario Category:Link Category:Dante Category:Cole McGrath Category:Nathan Drake Category:Cameron Greely Category:Red (Pokemon)